Obsessive Desires
by vindictive dragon
Summary: How far will Kyle's obsession for Stan take him?
1. Chapter 1

1

Chapter 1

Kyle sat in his 6th period class, staring at the big clock on the wall. Just 15 minutes before he could escape the intellectual prison- and Eric Cartman. Kyle looked around to see if anyone looked as miserable as him, but everyone was engrossed in their own conversations- apparently Craig's parents were going to buy him a brand new mustang for graduation- Tolken was being shipped off to some great royal school in London- and Wendy was having yet another party at her house that night. None of it really interested Kyle, except for the fact that he wasn't invited to the party. As a matter of fact, he was never really invited to parties- he usually just tagged along with Kenny. There had been something missing for awhile. He had been depressed, rather introverted lately, and he didn't know why. His parents took no notice, brushing it off because of the fact that Stan had moved away a year and a half ago, and it's just 'normal' teenage behavior.

The fact was, Kyle had missed Stan...so much that the memory of Stan clouded around him day and night. He had gotten a total of 2 calls from him since he had moved, but Stan was in the big city now- Denver. Stan's father had received a huge job offer from a big company in Denver, and within three months, Stan was gone. It all happened so quick, and for some reason, Kyle just couldn't adjust. Stan had been his best friend since Kindergarten, now he was left with Kenny (who was much too obsessed with his girlfriends) and Eric (who was much too obsessed with tormenting him).

"Kyle." said a soft voice, pulling him from his daydreams. "It's time to catch the bus."

"Ok, ok.." Kyle huffed, upset he had been disturbed.

"So Kyle," asked Kenny, "what are you doing later on?"

"Well, I figured I would just stay home today and work on the song I've been writing." Kyle replied.

"Well if you change your mind, let me know. Wendy has plenty to drink at her house and it'll be a lot of fun." Kenny said as he stepped up onto the bus. "Plus, I heard Stan's coming back for awhile."

"What?" Kyle was shocked. "How do you know?"

"Well, Trixies older sister lives in Denver and is a secretary at the company his dad works for. He told her Stan didn't want to go to the University there, so he was going to come back here and consider the Junior College. He's coming tonight, and Trixie invited him to the party." said Kenny.

"Well dude, I guess I'll have to think about it, but.." Kyle trailed off.

"Don't worry, Wendy didn't invite Cartman this time after the last time he ate all the fried chicken, drank the entire 1/5 of tequila, then puked in the pool." Kenny replied knowingly. "I'll meet you at your house at 7:00."

Later that day...

Kyle was still in shock. This was unbelievable to him, almost like a dream come true. Wait- a dream come true? That sounded kinda fruity. Damn, now he felt strange that he had even said that. It was almost 6:30 and Kyle hadn't thought of what to wear- black pants- his favorite black t-shirt with a giant eye on it- his black and white converse all stars- and a backwards black baseball cap. This had been the majority of his attire for the past 6 months. He grabbed his chain wallet and was out the door. Kenny was 15 minutes late, but that was usual for him. He had an old beat up El Camino, the color was primer and rust. He jumped in and they were off.

When they arrived, there were already at least 20 other people there, most Kyle had never seen before.

"Kenny baby!" Wendy approached them already a bit tipsy, "I've been waiting for you..."

Kenny quickly followed her back into the house, knowing what was coming to him. Kyle also knew, so he stayed behind, alone by the bar. He found what seemed like a good bottle of vodka and started chugging. He didn't even want a chaser, he just wanted to get the edge off. He couldn't stop thinking of what he had been thinking earlier. I mean, sure, he missed the guy, but he didn't miss him like that- but if he didn't, why was it bugging him so much? He drowned that thought in another swig.

"Kyle Broflowski, you haven't changed a bit."

Kyle spun around with such speed he almost threw himself off the chair. The tall handsome figure that stood before him was laughing softly in amusement.

"I wasn't trying to put you in any kind of danger, I was just saying hello.." He chuckled.

"Stan, you scared the hell out of me!" Kyle shot back in embarrassment. He quickly analyzed the situation and realized how stupid he probably looked.

"Good to see you dude, how's Denver?"

"Ah, it's ok, but I really miss it here just hanging out with you guys." Replied Stan. "Where's Kenny?"

"Umm, well, see, he and, uh, Wendy..." Stammered Kyle.

"Oh, I see, no need to go on, I'll just hang out here with you." Stan agreed.

Kyle sat there taking shots with Stan until there was a loud commotion over by the pool. Everyone had gathered around beneath the second story balcony. Butters was balancing himself on the railing, flailing his arms like a bird. Through gossip in the ever growing crowd, Kyle and Stan found out someone had put acid in Butters' beer. Now butters was trying to fly west.

"Butters! Get down here this minute!" Wendy yelled out frantically.

"This kid's way out of it!" Some kid yelled out from the crowd.

"Shut up!" Stan screamed. "Butters! Listen to me! You can't fly dude, it's just not gonna happen. Come down, you're not a bird!

"Yes S-Stan- I am a bird! I-I am Freeee!" Butters replied.

Just then, two arms grabbed him from behind and pulled him back inside.


	2. Chapter 2

1Chapter 2

Everyone went back to their own social fantasies, and Wendy went back inside to join Kenny. Kyle stood there in shock, while Stan just shook his head.

"The poor kid, he's always been so vulnerable." Stan stated.

"Yeah, but who pulled him inside? Did you see who Stan?" Kyle asked

"No I didn't, but who cares, Butters is ok." Stan replied

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

I've always been such an asshole, especially to that Jew- Kyle. I don't know what it is- I just like to torture them. I have a reputation that no one will mess with. But no one wants to love me either. That's the setback with being such a prick. I'm person too though, I have feelings. They can be broken- why doesn't anyone try to fuck with me? Weak, pathetic people. Then there are those who don't care, they just ignore me. That would be Stan. I've always liked Stan, but that little jew boy was in my way. 'Best friends' they were, leaving me behind. I would do anything to be in his shoes, so close to Stan. That will change...

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Kyle was feeling pretty buzzed now. Stan was drinking a beer, and Tolken was sharing a fancy mixed drink with his new girlfriend, some new girl from florida with a nice tan. Tan girl was drunk and slurring her words and wobbling all over the place. Stan was cracking up, with his beer kicking in, he couldn't stop laughing. Kyle watched, not the least bit amused, at this pathetic display of human behavior.

"...And so I said, COCONUTS FOR EVERLY BUDDEE!" Tan girl went off, telling some story.

"What the hell are you guys talking about? This is one lame party, but do you know why? Because I wasn't invited assholes!"

"Cartman, you're not supposed to be here. You caused to much trouble last time." Kenny said.

"Oh, the little manwhore is gonna tell me what to do?" Said an obviously intoxicated Eric, "Where's that little slut Wendy? Oh yeah, she's still waiting for you in bed. Hey Tolken, have you seen Trixie? Oh that's right, she's with Wendy right now."

"Shut up Cartman! That's none of your goddamn business. Now leave or I will have to make you leave!" Kenny shot back.

"Oh, are you gonna make me leave Kenny? I just came here to see Stan, my old buddy. What's wrong with that?" Cartman replied.

"Dude, you have to settle down. I guess if you stay out here and don't cause any trouble, Wendy doesn't have to find out." Kenny said.

Kyle was red with anger. This asshole wasn't even supposed to be here. Now he was ruining the perfect evening with Stan. Wait, that sounded gay too. Shit! The point was that he didn't want any interference. The problem was that the last 5 shots had hit him hard. The table began to spin. He looked down at the pattern of wood on the deck. It had a funny swirl that ran across it. Bam. Next thing he knew, he was lying on the ground, in some pile of frozen margarita somebody spilled. He looked up to see where Stan was. He wasn't in his chair. He looked around, most everybody was gone already. He heard slight whispering coming from behind him. Without looking, it was Stan- but he wasn't alone. Another higher pitched, but rough voice followed. It was Eric. Kyle turned his head as fast as he could just in time to see Stan on top of Cartman, lips touching. "What the hell is this!" Kyle thought with frustration. "Fuck you Cartman, Stan is mine." But he couldn't stay awake any longer. His head hit the deck one more time, and he was out.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Kyle had been passed out for about twenty minutes. Stan had invited Eric to have a shot with him. Eric, being as wasted as he was, went for it, seizing the moment. Eric was nervous now- in fact, he had never been this nervous before. He knew something had to happen tonight, or it never would. Looking over at Stan, who appeared to be enjoying himself, he could see the few minor changes in Stan that made him look less like the boy he used to know. For one, he was at least six foot two, much taller than Eric's five foot eight. He also had a fairly nice shaped body, with broad shoulders and a sculpted face. "Damn, he's even hotter than I remembered." thought Eric.

"So Eric," started Stan, breaking Eric's train of thought, "You look pretty good these days, lost some weight have you?"

Eric blushed, and almost drooled at the sound of Stan calling him by his first name.

"Uh, yeah, I joined wrestling last school year, after you left, man we do some tough workouts."

Replied a flattered, and self-flattering Cartman.

"I see, so you tackle guys all day. Good way to get out all those aggressions." Said Stan

The way Stan had said that had totally turned him on. "Patience, little one, patience" he told himself.

"So, do you like the top or bottom." Stan said

"What? Oh...um..well they usually start me off on the bottom. That's my advantage cause they always think it's a disadvantage. I turn around a flip them on their back so fast they never saw it coming." Replied Eric

Wow, that last one had Eric really going. But the strange thing was, Stan had gone for it to. It couldn't be- Stan was using this to his advantage?

"See Eric, I was doing a little bit of wrestling myself this last year. I preferred the top though. That was my advantage." Replied Stan with a seductive smirk.

Holy shit! He's totally going for it.

"Stan, um.." Cartman started

"Shhh," Stan reached over and put two fingers on Cartmans lips. "Don't say anything."

Before he even knew it, he was lying on his back- Stan straddled on top of him. His arms were being pinned down to his side, and Stans face was above his.

"Stan, what.."

"I said, don't say anything." Stan said.

Stan quickly unbuttoned Eric's shirt, and slowly drew his finger down from his neck to his stomach. Eric shivered. Eric closed his eyes. He felt Stan's lips firmly press down on his neck, moving down his chest and back up. He was once again blushing.

"Open your eyes." Stan told Eric.

Eric opened his eyes. He saw an intense, but composed look in Stan's eyes.

"Eric, I've liked you for a long time. I just, well, I guess the time wasn't right. But tonight- this is the right time. Is this really what you want Eric?" Stan said smoothly

"Yes Stan, more than anything."


	3. Chapter 3

1Chapter 3

Kyle awoke lying on a nasty smelling couch, in a very dark room. He couldn't quite see straight yet, and the room had a slight spin to it. He heard an obnoxious snoring coming from a room nearby.

"Dude, are you finally awake?" said a voice coming from the shadows

"What the hell? Who's there?" Kyle asked in surprise

"Dude, it's me Kenny, you've slept through school already. It's 4:30 in the afternoon." replied a slightly amused Kenny.

"You're kidding me! Oh shit dude my mom's gonna kill me!" Kyle said freaking out

"Don't worry, I called her last night and said you would be staying the night at my house and we would be attending the funeral of our dear old friend Sancho. Poor guy- eaten by a rhinoceros." laughed Kenny.

"Dude, you think my mom really bought that?" Kyle questioned.

"Of coarse, she knew you were way to upset to get on the phone." Smirked Kenny

"Oh well, I better get home, later Kenny." Said Kyle as he left Kenny's trailer.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Eric was sitting on a stool in the kitchen, his mind 1,000 miles from the snacky smores on the plate in from of him. Pushing them away, he sighed. He was happy, but a little confused. He had not seen Stan that day. Eric had went to school, but there were lots of kids who had ditched- including Kyle. He thought- no...it's not possible. Stan liked him, not that little asshole Kyle.

The phone rang. He jumped up to answer.

"Oh, hi Greg. Party at Clyde's? Well I guess, I don't have anything else to do. Yeah. I'll be there...later Greg." Said a disappointed Eric.

He went back to his room a laid down. He closed his eyes. He could almost feel Stans lips on his- he could smell his cologne...wait. He opened his eyes to see Stan standing over him.

"Well, well, well, look what I've got here."

"Where the hell have you been?" Huffed A highly antagonized Eric.

"Calm down, I've been down at the JC talking to one of the counselors. It took longer than I thought." Replied Stan.

"Stan, um, well...about last night..." Eric started.

Next thing he knew, there was a pair of lips on top of his. A warm tongue broke through the skin barrier and thrust itself into his mouth. He let it. For a moment he just sat there in there caught up in the action- then he realized he couldn't breath. He pulled away suddenly, gasping for air. Stan stood there with a grin on his face, chuckling a little.

"Guess it was a little too much for ya" Stan jokes

"A little suffocating, that's all" Eric replied timidly.

"So, you going to Clyde's party tonight? Tolken told me he had some kind of blackmail on Tuong-Lu Kim so they'll have lot's of free Chinese food there. I uh, I want you to go with me."

"Ok...I'll go with you Stan."

"I'll pick you up at 8:00. You'll be waiting for me?"

"Of coarse I will" replied Eric

Stan was pretty excited, but he played it down with a short smile. He gave Eric a kiss goodbye, then turned to leave. Eric watched him walking toward the door. Wanting to pull him back in, but having that one little shred of self control, he decided not to. He watched Stan slowly open the door, pause, the walk out and shut it behind him. Had he been thinking the same thing? Maybe, but the point was that Eric's dream was finally coming true.


End file.
